A bipolar junction transistor (BJT) is a three-terminal device. The three terminals include a base terminal, a collector terminal, and an emitter terminal. BJTs are formed by two p-n junctions placed back-to-back in close proximity to each other, with one of the regions common to both junctions. There is a first junction between the base and the emitter, and a second junction between the emitter and the collector. This forms either a p-n-p or n-p-n transistor depending upon the characteristics of the semiconductive materials used to form the BJT. The terminals of the BJT are connected to their respective base, collector, and emitter. In BJTs, the current flow through the emitter and collector terminals is controlled by the voltage across the base and emitter terminals. As the semiconductor industry has progressed into nanometer technology process nodes in pursuit of higher device density, higher performance, and lower costs, various techniques have been implemented to improve BJT device performance. For example, as the channel length scaling continues, increased, heavy well doping and threshold voltage doping have been implemented. It has been observed that maintaining high current gains while scaling the channel length is difficult. Although existing BJT devices and methods of fabricating BJT devices have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, as device scaling down continues, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects.